


The Woods of Shire

by phobean



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Fellowship of the Ring, Free Verse, Gen, Id Fic, Poetry, Sam Gamgee - Freeform, The Shire, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobean/pseuds/phobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samwise Gamgee ruminates about living in the Shire, as written in 1988 by a ten-year-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woods of Shire

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I found this among my childhood writings and drawings. Evidence of early fangirl behavior. Caps, commas and spelling unchanged from the original.

The Woods of Shire

I walk down the Path.  
The Path to the Wood  
To find the Place where,  
I have stood.  
For Trees and Grass,  
Grow plenty there.  
And the pine keep much,  
Fresh air.  
For The Shire is a place of,  
Peace and happyness  
and I Samwise,  
Take that for granted.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/phobean/21519587080/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
